bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncer
The Bouncer is one of the four functional types of Big Daddies, along with the Rosie, Rumbler, and the Lancer. Bouncers are more agile than Rosies, but are entirely ineffective in ranged combat. The Bouncer's main weapon is an over-sized drill (and, in the case of an Elite Bouncer, a spinning harpoon) attached to its right arm and powered by the internal combustion engine on his back. They generally attack using powerful blows at close range, with a fast charge being their only offensive long range ability. BioShock In addition to normal Bouncers, the player encounters Elite Bouncers, which use a spinning harpoon instead of a drill, are decorated with red stripes, and are more difficult to deal with than the earlier Bouncer. The regular Bouncers are encountered in Welcome to Rapture and the Medical Pavilion, Arcadia. The Elite Bouncers are present in Fort Frolic, Apollo Square, Hephaestus, and a single one in the Proving Grounds. Bouncer "Moods" The Bouncer, like the Rosie the Rumbler and the Lancer, has three "moods" that may occur when the player encounters them. These moods appear as the color of the small portholes on the Bouncer's helmet, along with his wrist. *'Green light': A Big Daddy under the effects of Hypnotize Big Daddy will produce a green light from their portholes. These Big Daddies are friendly to the player, and will protect them as if they were a Little Sister. *'Yellow Light': A Big Daddy with yellow lights emanating from its portholes is neutral to the player, and will not attack them. By default, unscripted Big Daddies always start out in this mood. Some scripted Big Daddies spawn in other moods, but this is just for the purpose of effect. *'Red Light': A Big Daddy attacked by the player or under the effects of Enrage will produce a red light. In the first case, the Big Daddy will attack the player. In the second, it will attack anyone in its vicinity. Attacks When in combat, the Bouncer will produce three different kinds of attack: *'Drill Slam': In this attack, the Bouncer slams the ground with its drill, causing a tremor in the surrounding area and disorienting anyone in the radius. Usually the Bouncer will follow this up with a Charge; the foe will be too sluggish to avoid it. *'Drill Punch': This is the Bouncer's basic attack, it is accomplished when it drills into its foe. If against a Splicer, the victim is killed instantly. In the case of the player, the attack deals a severe amount of damage, killing the player if they are low on health. *'Charge': If the victim is far from the Bouncer, it will charge at them at high speed. This knocks the foe back, dealing them damage in the process. In the case of the player, they will also have their camera swung around and temporarily blurred, momentarily disorienting them. Strategy While many strategies may apply equally well to all Big Daddies, each type has their own particular characteristics worth noting, which may lead to specialized tactics. General *Always ensure one has full Health, as well as a reliable supply of First Aid Kits, EVE and ammunition before fighting a Big Daddy, as these are one of the toughest enemies in the game. *It is recommended to study a Big Daddy's path and stalk them, so as to attack them where the player has the biggest advantage. Study the environment as well, so as to be able to formulate a winning strategy. *Always ensure one has complete control over the fighting area (i.e. the place is clear of Splicers and all Security Devices have been hacked). Loss of control might signify defeat in the later stages of a fight. *Never take on another enemy while dealing with a Big Daddy, except in some unique cases (see below). If the player is forced to fight another enemy, take it down first and come back to the Big Daddy. *Little Sisters always stop to drain ADAM from any nearby corpse they find. Corpses can also be moved by the player, enabling them to choose where they want the Big Daddy they're targeting to halt. *Piling up several explosives onto a Big Daddy's path (preferably on top of an oil slick) and blowing it up at the right moment is a cheap and effective way of killing, or at least severely injuring, a Big Daddy. If the enemy survives, they will be on fire, which will drain their health continuously. Bouncer *When starting a fight, always try to assault a Bouncer from a ledge, or at least ensure the Bouncer will take some time to get to the player. In this fashion, the player will be able to take free shots at the Big Daddy before he can get a chance to hit the player. *When charging, Bouncers cannot change their path, and will continue in a straight line no matter what. Not only can the player use this to dodge their attack, but they can also exploit it to set traps into a Bouncer's path and provoke them into charging through them. *Bouncers always take the shortest route to the player, making their movements very predictable. This can be used to one's advantage in a variety of ways, such as when placing traps or when aiming at the Bouncer. *One of the main strategies the Bouncer relies on is disorientation. If the player can keep a cool nerve and steady aim, they will wield a significant advantage over this enemy type. Recommended Plasmids General *Hypnotize Big Daddy is, obviously, a prime choice when faced with a Big Daddy, as it turns the hulking creature into the player's bodyguard. It can also be used to pit two Big Daddies against each other, which is both an entertaining and effective way of killing them. *Enrage can be used in a similar fashion: by Enraging a Big Daddy, the player can clear an entire room to a minimal cost in EVE. Make sure one takes their distance, as the Big Daddy may assault the player if they are the closest to them. *Incinerate! is recommended against Big Daddies, as a single cast will drain a significant portion of their health over time. *Telekinesis may come in handy if there are explosives lying around. It can also help the player formulate various different strategies (see above and below). *Electro Bolt will temporarily stun the Big Daddy, as well as deal increased damage (especially in water). Do not attempt to One-Two Punch the Daddy unless one possesses the correct Gene Tonics, though, as the Wrench deals only quarter damage against Big Daddies. It can also stun them long enough to pull out the grenade launcher or crossbow and land a perfect shot. *Insect Swarm will distract the Big Daddy as well as deal continuous damage, allowing the player to take potshots at it. *Winter Blast can help the player quickly dispatch a Big Daddy, as it stuns them and reduces the amount of damage needed to destroy them. However, their corpse will shatter, leaving no loot. *Security Bullseye can single-handedly take down a Big Daddy if the player performs the following strategy: **First of all, hack a nearby machine and direct the flow towards an Alarm Tile. **Paint the target Big Daddy with Security Bullseye (Note: as this deals no direct damage, this won't cause the Big Daddy to attack the player in any way). By the end of the alarm, the Big Daddy will be either severely weakened or dead, without the player risking themselves at any point. Note: This strategy is more effective on Bouncers as they cannot destroy Security Bots unless they stray too low. Bouncer *Cyclone Trap, although it has no effect on Big Daddies, prevents them from passing through the vortex. This can be used to prevent a Bouncer from getting to the player, for example by setting up a wall or a protective ring around the player (or the Bouncer). *Target Dummy can be used to lead a Bouncer to charge into a trap (for example, by setting a trap under or behind the dummy). This also temporarily distracts the Big Daddy. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition General *Electric weaponry such as Electric Gel and Electric Buck are the best form of ordnance against Big Daddies: not only do they deal much more damage against them than with any other ammo type, but they also temporarily shock Big Daddies, stunning them. *Armor-piercing ammo also deals increased damage against Big Daddies, although not as much as electric ammunition. *Although the Wrench only deals 25% damage against Big Daddies, if fully upgraded with the right Tonics it is still capable of dealing very high damage against them, especially when used in conjunction with Electro Bolt. On Hard, it takes a maximum of five One-Two Punches to kill any Big Daddy on any level. *Exploding Buck deals very high amounts of damage and sets the target on fire, making it a very good choice in this type of fight. On Hard, no more than six shots are required to kill any Big Daddy on any level. *Frag Grenades and Heat-Seeking RPGs, because of their high damage output, are a useful tool against Big Daddies. Note: If tackling a Bouncer, it is better to have the upgrade that renders the player immune to self damage, otherwise one may end up losing a lot of health. *Proximity Mines are incredibly versatile when it comes to Big Daddies. One of the most popular strategies involves attaching several Proxy Mines onto a physics object (preferably an explosive) and firing it at the target Big Daddy using Telekinesis. This is called an "Anti-Big Daddy Bomb", as it usually ends up killing or at least severely weakening the aforementioned victim. *Napalm, although not as effective as Electric Gel, is nevertheless capable of taking down a Big Daddy in a couple of seconds. *Liquid Nitrogen presents the same characteristics as Winter Blast, and both can be used interchangeably. Using a full tank of Liquid Nitrogen (or 50 units if upgraded in ammo efficiency) will keep it frozen long enough for the player to shatter it. Although a safe and relatively fast way of killing the Big Daddy, it will not drop any loot, just like anything else that's shattered. (Big Daddies tend to drop rare U-invent items and around $70). *Although headshot bonuses do not apply to Big Daddies, Steel-Tip Bolts and Incendiary Bolts (especially the latter) are still capable of dealing high amounts of damage to Big Daddies. On Hard, a maximum of six Steel-Tip Bolts or five Incendiary Bolts are required to kill any Big Daddy on any level. Five Trap Bolts will take down a Big Daddy on Survivor difficulty. Bouncer *Trap Bolts and Proximity Mines are particularly effective against Bouncers, as they can be fired onto their movement path. One may also lay the traps and then proceed to coerce the Bouncer into charging through. In the case of Proximity Mines, placing several explosives near the mine will save ammunition. *Liquid Nitrogen allows the player to stop a Bouncer's charge attack instantly, which is useful when the player is stunned and dodging it is difficult. This tactic uses only a few units of fuel, costing far less than Plasmids. With a full tank of fuel the player will likely never need to reload during the fight, avoiding the delay of having to refill EVE after every few Plasmid uses. Recommended Tonics General *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage received by a Big Daddy's attacks, making this a very useful Tonic to have during combat. *EVE Saver will reduce the cost in EVE when casting Plasmids. *The Damage Research line of Tonics will significantly increase damage dealt against enemies researched using the Research Camera. The effectiveness of this Gene Tonic is entirely dependent on how much research the player has done. *The Medical Expert line of Tonics will help the player save up on First Aid Kits. *The Electric Flesh line of Tonics, in addition to making the player resistant or even immune to electrical damage, will significantly increase the effectiveness of all electricity-based attacks. *Using Frozen Field (1 and 2) in combination with SportBoost (1 and 2) and Bloodlust Tonics will allow the player to attack any Big Daddy quickly enough with the Wrench to keep it frozen until it shatters, without using any resources and taking no damage in return. The Big Daddy might get in one or two melee attacks early, but the damage is reversed by Bloodlust. This tactic takes a long time, even with Tonics and research, but it is capable of killing all Big Daddies without much difficulty. Bouncer *The Static Discharge line of Tonics will damage and stun any nearby enemy upon receiving a melee hit. Do not equip this if one wishes to use Hypnotize Big Daddy, as merely bumping into the Big Daddy will cause a discharge, and turn it against the player''.'' *The SportBoost line of Tonics will help the player dodge the Bouncer's charge attack, as well as escape from it. Bioshock 2 Bouncers make a return as enemies in BioShock 2 with exactly the same traits they had in the previous game, despite a slightly different airtank. Bouncers are encountered in the Adonis Luxury Resort, Ryan Amusements and Dionysus Park. Elites are only encountered in Dionysus Park. The Elite Bouncer from BioShock 2 is not white with red trim like in the first game, but a dark gray with red trim, with both still sporting the large red collar. This is merely a cosmetic difference, as both have the same health and attack. Strategy Changes *Big Daddies will now attack the player if one stays too close to their Little Sister for a prolonged period of time. Recommended Plasmids *Security Command can still be used to take down a Big Daddy, but only if the player has landed the needle on a red area while hacking. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Since Subject Delta's arsenal has many differences to that of Jack's, the same strategies cannot always be applied (with the exception of some cases where two ammo types are identical in function). However, Big Daddies still remain vulnerable to armor-piercing ammo and electrical attacks. *Upgrading the Drill will deal additional damage to armored foes, making it a palatable choice in a Big Daddy fight. However, Bouncers are also quite capable of dealing damage up close, so try to use it mainly in finishing moves or in surprise attacks. It is also recommended to get the fuel consumption rate upgrade on the Drill. *Heavy Rivets always deal more damage than standard Rivets, and should be considered equivalent to armor-piercing ammunition in this case. *Trap Rivets can be used to set a trap for a charging Bouncer. However, their low damage output compared to a Bouncer's health makes this ammo type slightly uneconomical. *Armor-Piercing .50 Caliber Rounds naturally work very effectively against armored targets. *Solid Slugs deal a very high amount of damage, and in this case count as armor-piercing ammunition. The size of Big Daddies compensates for the relative difficulty to aim with this ammo type, and also allows the player to fire from a longer distance as opposed to any other ammunition for the Shotgun. *Phosphorus Buck deals a high amount of damage and will set the target on fire. This makes it an effective weapon against Big Daddies, especially if used at the beginning of a fight. *Trap Spears function identically to Trap Bolts, and so can be used in the same situations. *Rocket Spears deal an enormous amount of damage, even against Bouncers: not only will they pierce them and set them on fire, but they will also explode after a set amount of time, taking away a very large chunk of their health. They also will distract the Bouncer, and if the player accidentally fires an extra Rocket Spear, the Bouncer will fly around and explode after a set amount of time, providing some entertainment as well as potentially damaging nearby enemies. Recommended Tonics General *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage received by the Bouncer, making this very useful to have during combat. *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will reduce the cost in EVE when casting Plasmids. *Medical Expert will increase the player's First Aid Kit carrying capacity by one, thus allowing the player to endure longer battles. *EVE Expert will increase the player's EVE Hypo carrying capacity by one, thus allowing the player to endure longer battles. Bouncer *Electrical Storm, Fire Storm, Elemental Storm and Ice Storm all emit an attack when struck by a melee attack, thus making them very useful against Bouncers. *Sports Boost will help the player dodge the Bouncer's charge attack, as well as escape from it. Gallery File:Games-02-Bioshock-03-1600.jpg|A Bouncer, as he appears in the teaser trailer for BioShock. File:Sonic-boom.jpg|An early promotional image of a Bouncer, along with a Little Sister and a Security Bot. File:Bshock cohen bouncer.jpg|A Bouncer engaged in a heated battle with Sander Cohen File:Researchcameratrythis.jpg|An Elite Bouncer with its Little Sister File:Bioshock 11100839001.png|A Bouncer mutilating a Splicer in front of the Footlight Theater Bioshock hero.jpg|A Bouncer protecting a Little Sister screenshot_217750_thumb_wide940.jpg|A dead Bouncer lay on the seabed. Early Bouncer Prototypes File:I 1.jpg|One of the original ideas for the Bouncer 1165966aaa.jpg|An early Bouncer model. popscreen2bioshock.jpg|An early Bouncer roaming around the Medical Pavilion. File:Bioshock.jpg|A early gameplay screenshot of the Bouncer with its two hydraulic weapons. bouncher_marsh.jpg| A marshmallow image, used by Nate Wells and Rob Waters, to fill in as one of the blank substitutes for the Bouncer's hydraulic weapon, before finalizing the drill. File:BigDaddyBouncer.jpg|A render of the final version of the Bouncer Bugs/Glitches *Although rare and hard to get to happen, a Spider Splicer could land on top of a Bouncer, resulting in the Spider Splicer (or both) getting stuck on the spot. * When searching the Bouncer that attacks the player on the level Proving Grounds, it will be designated as "Elite Bouncer." This would appear to be an oversight of the developers, as this Bouncer does not have the same red trim or harpoon drill that normal Elite Bouncers have. However, that Bouncer does have as much health as an Elite Bouncer. Behind the Scenes *The Bouncer is the iconic face of the BioShock series, being featured in most of the trailers, on the cover of the BioShock game box, and as a doll or figurine (both in-game and in real life) in BioShock 2. *The design of the Bouncer appears to have been based off that of the French Carmagnolle diving suit.Carmagnolle Diving Suit at DivingHeritage.com *Despite being a very popular enemy from the Bioshock ''series, The Bouncer actually appears the least amount of times of all the enemies in the first and second game. Furthermore, they are significantly easier to fight than other Big Daddies, since they have limited ranged attacks. *Originally, the Bouncer was to have dual grinders instead of a Drill.BioShock: Breaking the Mold at The Cult of Rapture. ''(see gallery above). *As seen above, the hydraulic weapons were eventually revised by Rob Waters and Nate Wells with various default images, from marshmallows to even human butts, before being finalized with a Drill.January from tyhe Vault from Irrational Games *In all promotional artwork and trailers, the Bouncer's drill appears to have a corkscrew-like drillhead. It is only not present in the in-game model, likely due to limitations in model polygons not being able to make very small shapes. *The small airtank was one feature that was also altered in the Bouncer's appearance. Originally from the promotional images of BioShock, the airtank had bar-like supports with a small bent gauge. In the final version of the game, that was replaced with a large pipe attachment stacked above the airtank, with a compressor-like attachment on the right side linked with a pipe from below the airtank. Despite this, the original airtank on the Bouncer is mostly seen in promotions for both BioShock games, and is even on the action figure version of the character from [[NECA BioShock Toy Series|NECA's BioShock 2 toy line]]. *When entering Rapture in BioShock Infinite, after the death of Songbird, if looking straight out the window there is a Little Sister mourning over the the body of a dead Bouncer. References de:Bohrer es:Bouncer fr:Videur it:Buttafuori Category:Research Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies